A variety of catheters exist for percutaneous insertion into a subject's vascular system to accomplish diagnostic or therapeutic objectives using the Seldinger technique. As part of the Seldinger technique, a guidewire can be inserted through the lumen of a hollow needle and made to enter the vascular system. A catheter can fit over and slide along the guidewire as it passes through vasculature. The guidewire alone or with the help of the catheter can be incrementally maneuvered through the vasculature to a target (diseased) site.
Catheters are typically introduced through a large artery, such as those found in the groin, neck or forearm, and then passed through ever-narrower regions of the vascular system until reaching the target site. Often, such pathways will wind back upon themselves in a multi-looped path. The quest to provide treatment options for narrowing and winding vessels and other lumens has given rise to the need to reduce catheter diametrical size, yet retain a catheter's favorable structural properties.